Tomorrow's Blisters
A Blistorrow story. :3 To avoid any confusion, this story is placed two years before The Dragonet Prophecy. Blister paced impatiently on the shore of the sea kingdom. Ever since the SkyWings attacked, the SeaWings were nowhere to be found. Blister gave a small scoff. "Well no matter. When those pathetic sea worms finally crawl out of the water begging for mercy, they'll only find me and the entire force of the SandWing army at my claws." The grin disappeared from Blister's face. She bared her fangs and slashed at the sand, cutting a few small crabs in half. Snarling, she began thinking. "Stupid Burn. Dumb Blaze. It's obvious I'd make a better queen than both of them combined. Grrrr. Why did I ever pick those pathetic SeaWings in the first place. I very well could have gotten the strongest fighting dragons in all of Pyrrhia, the SkyWings and MudWings. But instead my dumb sister got to them first." "And then I could have had the IceWings, but little Miss Priss got to them first. Those weakling RainWings can't fight to save their their own lazy scales. At least the NightWings were smart enough to side with the obvious winner. But I ended up with just these dumb SeaWings who won't even fight. They're more concerned about saving their own stupid scales. If I ever see another SeaWing, I think I'll rip their gills off." Blister looked up at the sky, her black eyes glistening in the light. "What's taking that big black newt so long?" She'd been expecting Morrowseer to show up for hours. They were supposed to discuss battle plans in an offshore cave few miles from the island where Blister was resting. "You can never trust NightWings to be on time it seems like. Every time I call a meeting on discussing battle plans, he's always, always late." Just as Blister finished her self argument, a huge black shadow appeared in the sky followed by two smaller shadows. "Well it's about time you got here!" Blister snarled. "What took you so long? Answer me! I command you!" The small gray NightWing next to Morrowseer stepped forward. "Your majesty we're sorry. We just ran into some-" Blister roared right in his face. "SILENCE!" She lashed at him with her tail. He whimpered and backed up, tail between his legs. Morrowseer stepped forward to speak. "Blister, control yourself. We merely ran into a SkyWing patrol. There was no trouble. We just-" Blister pressed her claw to his snout. "Shh, shh, sh... Do you hear that?" The navy blue NightWing stepped up. "What is that?" She looked up at Morrowseer. Without looking at anyone, he spoke, his voice full of fear. "The SkyWings!" The thundering wingbeats got closer. Morrowseer yelled. "Blister, run!" Blister dove for the treeline. Just when she thought she was safe, a huge orange SkyWing, almost as big as Burn, reached out of the tree line, grabbed her and pulled her in. "Blister, no!" He tried to grab her out of the SkyWing's talons, but was knocked aside by one of his teammates. The group of SkyWings then retreated. Morrowseer, at the moment was too stunned to do anything. He was helpless to watch as Blister was carried away by her sister's allies. He knew once they got to the sky kingdom, that Scarlet would have her killed. He looked at the other NightWings. "We have to get her back." The female NightWing sneered. "Oooh. Do you love her or something?" Morrowseer's black scales blushed. "No! I don't. But if she dies, we don't get the rainforest." The other NightWings seemed rather shaken. "So it's settled. We have to get her back. Before it's too late." Blisters thrashed, but her kidnapper was far too strong for her to shake his grip. "Let me go!" she yelled, blasting fire into the air around her. The SkyWing answered in a grisly, coarse voice, "Afraid I can't do that, sweetheart. Burn is going to win this war, and it'll be a whole lot easier once you're gone for good." Blister responded fearfully, "Where are you taking me?" The red SkyWing next to them answered grimly, "You're going to the arena princess. Of course, that title won't be yours for much longer." He gave her a sick smile and Blister felt her heart sink. She heard two SkyWings talking to each other. "So how long do you think it'll take Burn to get here once she gets this news?" "Oh, I don't think it'll be long once she hears about this one. Not long at all." Blister swung her tail and tried opening her wings. But the more she tried, the deeper the orange dragon dug his claws. I'll get you for this, Burn! she thought, but all thoughts were swept from her mind as she saw the huge sky palace in the distance. The three NightWings darted through the forest. Morrowseer, despite being repeatedly hit in the face with branches, was determined. I have to get her back. I just have to, he thought. He skidded to a stop as he almost fell into a ravine. That's almost a straight 90 degree drop. Glad I noticed that. Morrowseer thought. The three dark dragons took flight and had to go around an entire mountain. A few hummingbirds and bees buzzed around them, but Morrowseer was far too scared to eat. He couldn't stop thinking about Blister. What if I don't make it in time? What if they just kill her? I can't let her die. Not until I've told her. Not then or ever. The SkyWings, who were far faster than the NightWings, had already reached the palace. The guards sedated her and put chains and wired braces all over her. "Bring her before the queen!" someone shouted. Blister began to panic. She thrashed in her chains. One of the guards poked her in the ribcage with his spear and a small trickle of blood dripped out. Blister would've screamed, but the braces on her snout were too tight. "Queen Scarlet, we caught something we believe you will be quite pleased with," the guard announced proudly. The queen gasped. "Is that..." "Yes. Princess Blister. But she won't be 'princess' Blister for long." The guard grinned at the queen. Scarlet began to laugh maniacally. "Put her in the arena. I'm going to have some fun with this one. Alert Burn. We must celebrate one less competitor. Yes, thrilling! Oh, poor princess. I bet you don't want us to call your big sister, now do you?" Scarlet mocked. Blister shook her head slightly. "Oh, well that must be a really awful reality you're living. You'll fight in the arena, and each fight better be more entertaining then the last. And if it's not, well I may just let Burn kill you. And that definitely wouldn't be thrilling, now would it?" Scarlet asked mockingly, circling her. "Get her a pillar in the arena and alert Burn immediately." The NightWings made their way into a small village. Much to their disappointment, the village was littered with guards. They were captured almost immediately. They were pushed into small cages, had wiring put on them, and were sent to the arena. When brought to Queen Scarlet, she was absolutely thrilled. She had always wanted to see a NightWing fight. She put a claw up to her lip in thought. "I could pit one of these against Blister! It would be absolutely thrilling!" Oh no! Blister! She's already here! Morrowseer thought. They were forced into the hallway and escorted out to the arena. The guards picked them up, flew them to separate pillars, and attached them to the chain connecting the prisoners. Morrowseer looked at the dragons around him. On his left was a very angry green SeaWing, pacing back and forth on his pedestal. And on his right, was Princess Blister herself. What is she '''doing'? Why is she just sitting there?'' Morrowseer asked himself. He tried calling out to her, but the wind swept his voice away before she ever heard it. He picked up a few small pebbles and tried getting her attention again. But like his previous attempt, he failed. It was getting late and he was completely exhausted. He curled his tail around his front talons and pressed his wings close to try to keep warm. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking, about Burn, about Blister, and about whether or not he'd ever get to speak to her again. With enough willpower, he finally managed it fall into an uncomfortable sleep. The next morning he was woken up by something hitting him in the face. He scrambled to his feet and looked around. A young copper colored SkyWing was fluttering nearby. He bared his teeth and growled at her. She just looked at him, a look of amazement and confusion. He looked down at the charred, dead thing she had just thrown at him. "Wow. Are you really a NightWing? You're huge!" Morrowseer growled at her again. "Not even Burn is as big as you. And Burn is big." Morrowseer gave her a look of disgust. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Can't you see I want to be left alone?!" She ignored him completely and continued asking questions. "Scarlet's never had a NightWing in the arena before. I always just fight SeaWings, IceWings, and the occasional SandWing. But that's boring! I've already memorized their techniques. My name's Peril. I'm the champion around here." Morrowseer cut her off before she could say anything else. "Champion? Of what? Being really annoying?" Peril giggled. "No. The arena champion. Scarlet raised me as her champion ever since I was little, so as you can imagine, I'm pretty good." She said, observing her claws. "I was born with to much fire. That's my secret weapon." Morrowseer rolled his yellow eyes. "I'm petrified with fear." He growled. A few loud bells sounded form the palace. "I have to go. Whenever the bells go off, it means Burn has arrived." Morrowseer felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Oh no! I forgot about Burn! The entire arena fell into a chilling silence as Queen Scarlet and Princess Burn stepped out into the sand. Burn leaned over and whispered to her ally, "So, I heard you caught that annoying brat of a sister of mine. I can't wait to see her bloodied corpse on the sand." Scarlet smiled her usual creepy grin. "Burn, I assured you we'd win this war, and I intend to keep that promise." Both dragons erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter. Scarlet added on something inaudible to Morrowseer on his pillar. He looked over at Blister, who was paralyzed with fear. "No, no! Don't come up here!" he said to himself softly. He was relieved when Scarlet went back down the corridor, but that relief was swept from him as Burn spread her massive wings and flew up to the pillars, observing each and every one. He knew she noticed him and the two other NightWings, but she didn't seem to care. When her menacing black eyes fell upon Blister, She threw her head back in laughter. "Oh look at you now! The mighty Princess Blister! I wish mother could be here to see you like this! This war will be a piece of cake when you're gone! Only that idiot Blaze will stand in my way of becoming queen, and she's nothing compared to me!" Burn said in her deep, coarse voice, which was laced with pride. The colossal SandWing did a delicate flip in the air and shot down the tunnel after Scarlet. The arena was still dead silent. The only sounds heard were the bustling of a party and feast being prepared coming from the castle, and the whispering wind. Morrowseer knew he'd have to get her out of here. And fast. Without a doubt, Scarlet planned to use her arena today, like she did at every big celebration. And he knew she'd pick Blister to fight. "I have to get her out of here. Even if I have to stay behind." Morrowseer looked at the dragons next to him again. The SeaWing was still absolutely furious, shaking his head savagely, in hopes that the braces would come loose and fall off. But they never did. He looked over at Blister again. She was staring directly at him, her mouth open with shock. He couldn't see her very clearly, but he was pretty sure she was blushing. He waved his wing and she did the same. She looked at the tunnel and her eyes opened wider then Morrowseer had ever seen. He turned around to see was she was looking at and he almost lost his balance and fell off the pedestal. Two decorated SkyWings draped in silk and jewels walked out of the tunnel and sat next to the two golden thrones on the balcony. Behind them, Prince Vermillion flew out and landed on his sand mound. Finally, Queen Scarlett and Princess Burn stepped elegantly out of the hallway and onto their respective thrones. Scarlet signaled Vermillion to pick out two competitors. He flew up and pointed at his grey NightWing follower. He was then unlatched and brought into the arena. Vermillion then pointed to Blister. The guards unlatched her and dropped her into the arena. They had to hold her back to keep her from starting to fight before they were ready. Vermillion did their introductions. "On the left we have Greatsight of the NightWings!" The crowd erupted into applause. "And on the left, a dragon who's been our enemy since the start of in all, Princess Blister of the SandWings!" The crowd cheered even louder, and Morrowseer heard someone yell, "Rip her wings off!" "Wings up, claws ready, fight!" Vermillion lifted into the air and the guards released Blister. She shot at Greatsight and slashed him across the face, ripping off part of his lip. The crowd roared with applause. Greatsight screamed with pain and blasted at her with fire. She ducked and he missed. She reared up on her hind legs and lifted her tail into the air. She slammed into him, grappling until she pinned him to the ground. She then grabbed his horns and pulled savagely, breaking his neck. "Princess Blister is the winner!" Vermillion announced. The crowd cheered and threw a few small jewels and flowers at her. Blister savored the applause until the guards picked her up and placed her back on the pillar. Morrowseer looked at Burn, who had a very grim expression on her face that very plainly said "Why isn't she dead yet?" Morrowseer knew time on the clock was ticking away. By the end of the day, they would either be free, or they'd both be dead. Scarlet raised a talon. "Vermillion, pick two more. I'm not finished having fun yet. Nowhere close." Vermillion flew up and pointed at a moon grey IceWing on the other side of the arena. He then pointed straight at Morrowseer. Both dragons were unlatched and brought into the stadium. Vermillion introduced them both. "On the left, we have Morrowseer of the NightWings!" The audience cheered. "And on the right, we have Klóra of the IceWings!" The crowd cheered again. "Wings up, claws ready, fight!" Klóra charged at him, screeching like a scavenger who had its fur pulled. She stopped suddenly right in front of him and released a blast of icy breath. He ducked, but not quite fast enough. The blast hit the spines on his neck, sending chills up his spine. He then turned and blasted her in the face with a fireball. She screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Morrowseer looked up at Blister who was watching fearfully. He grabbed Klóra, who was still on the ground, by the horns and looked into her icy blue eyes. He looked at Blister again and yelled loud enough for her to hear. "This one's for you, Blister!" He then pried Klóra's jaws open and blasted fire down her throat. The crowd erupted with the cheering and clapping of dragons. Even Scarlet looked impressed. Burn however, just gave him a cold, steely glare. "And the winner is Morrowseer of the NightWings!" Vermillion announced. "ENOUGH!" Burn yelled. The audience fell silent as Burn jumped into the sand. Vermillion, fearing for his life, flew away and hid behind his mother. "I guess if you want someone killed, you just have to kill them yourself!" She growled as she approached Morrowseer. Blister paced uncomfortably. If she fights him, she'll kill him for sure! He'll die before I can ever tell him... Tell him... I love him! Burn snarled. "Your time is up NightWing! I'm going to stuff you and add you to my collection!" Burn snarled and lunged at him, her claws extended. She bit his neck and he roared in pain. He slashed her across the eye, leaving two bleeding scratches. Morrowseer stood on his hind legs like a scavenger and released a burst of fire. Burn did the same and the two blasts hit each other. Upon contact, they exploded, sending both dragons flying backward. Burn stood up first, weakened from the blast. "No! Morrowseer! Get up!" Blister yelled. Burn glared at her, but then her attention shifted back to Morrowseer. Morrowseer's wire braces were melted my the explosion, but he was far too weak to fly. Morrowseer! Why isn't he moving! Blister thought. Morrowseer wasn't moving at all, and Burn continued to advance. The crowd was still completely silent and even Scarlet watched fearfully as Burn made a slow advance to the body of Morrowseer. She was panting heavily and looked absolutely infuriated. Blister knew there was only one way to stop Burn and save Morrowseer, but she had to be out of the braces to do it. "No! She's reached him!" Blister screamed. The towering figure of Burn stood next to Morrowseer. He looked at her and managed to speak a few words. "...Please...Don't..." Burn bared her fangs and raised her tail above her head. Her obsidian black eyes met Morrowseer's. She growled quietly at him, something only he could hear. "Think twice before choosing an ally, fool." She raised her tail above her head and plunged in into Morrowseer's exposed chest. "NO! MORROWSEER!" Blister screamed. Blister grabbed the wiring on her back in her teeth and pulled. Burn was hovering next to her pillar. "YOU'RE NEXT!" Blister ripped the wiring off and the rest fell away. "TRY ME YOU MURDERER!" she slammed into Burn's underbelly, cutting several large gashes. The stadium erupted into pandemonium. Dragons lifted to the air, trying to escape the quarreling sisters. Scarlet flew up to the pillar to help Burn. When Blister crashed, she slammed her tail into Scarlet's face. Scarlet fell off the pillar and the prisoners began cheering. Blister coiled her tail around Burn's. She pushed Burn off of her and pulled her tail back. She raised her tail, snarling, and cut a huge gash in Burn's side. Burn then began to back up towards the tunnel. "Don't think this is over! I'll get you Blister! I'll get you!" She then turned around and ran into the tunnel. Blister pressed her ears back and walked over to Morrowseer, tears forming in her eyes. She nuzzled him behind his ears. "Morrowseer? Can you hear me?" She sniffled "You have to get up. No...No!" Blister began to sob. She threw her head back and howled to the skies. The navy blue NightWing had, too, ripped off her wiring and stood next to Blister. "Swiftflight, I'm not in the mood." Swiftflight leaned against Blister and he wrapped her wing around the small SandWing. "...He's gone. It's really over." Blister was silent. She just hung her head low. "I might as well just let Burn kill me. What's the point of living a life if Morrowseer isn't in it?" Morrowseer's talon twitched. Blister's ears perked up. She stared intently. Morrowseer took a slow, deep breath. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blister. He said nothing, only smiled. Blister rushed forward and embraced him. "I thought I lost you!" Morrowseer managed to worked up the strength to stand. Blister leaned on him, crying tears of joy. "Morrowseer, I thought I lost you." Morrowseer smiled at her again. "I missed you too. But this reunion will have to wait! Look!" Morrowseer pointed at the horizon and a whole horde of yellows and tans flew quickly towards the palace. And at the front, was Burn, huge and enraged. "Blister, you need to survive. The SandWings need you to become queen. We made a promise to the NightWings to get them the rainforest as a home. Leave me. I'll buy you some time. Now go." Blister shed a tear. "No! I won't leave you! I won't let Burn kill you! You're already wounded!" Swiftflight interjected. "I'll stay." "What?" Blister and Morrowseer said at once. "This war need you both. I'm just a nobody. I have nothing left in this world for me, everything I've ever cared about is already on the other side. Go, both of you! They're almost here!" Just as Swiftflight finished, a huge fire ball landed next to them. The entire horde of dragons all burst out into one furious war cry. "Go now! I'll hold them off!" Blister and Morrowseer ran for the exit tunnel. Once they reach the entrance of the exit tunnel, Blister turned around and looked at Swiftflight. "I'll never forget you Swiftflight. You're a hero!" "It's no problem your majesty. Now go!" Swiftflight smiled at Blister one last time as Burn dove down and grabbed her by the neck. This was Blister's signal to leave. As they reached the end of the tunnel, and they were almost outside, Blister turned back and saw Burn break Swiftflight's neck with one quick pull. She and Morrowseer ran until the Palace was no longer in sight. They took refuge in a small cave as it began to rain. Blister, as a SandWing, hated water. "Morrowseer, I want to tell you something... Important." Morrowseer's eyes widened. "I do too. You go first." Blister blushed as she spoke. "I love you. I always have." Morrowseer spoke. "I love you too Blister. Ever since I met you, I always knew there was something special about you." Blister was speechless. Morrowseer looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I-" But he was cut off as Blister leaned in and kissed him. "I want to be with you forever Blister." Blister smiled, leaning against his chest. "Me too." The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)